The present invention relates generally to marking material-spraying anti-theft devices, and, more particularly to anti-theft systems which spray a marking material such as a dye or odorant on a thief who opens a particular closure in a protected article.
Conventionally, marking material-spraying anti-theft devices are activated by a timing means, such as in dye grenades for adding to bags of money during bank robberies. Additionally, it is known to use hand-held devices, which are activated by a victim, to spray dye on a thief. None of these devices is useful as a safe, effective method for identifying a thief after a mugging or purse-snatching. Devices with timers are useful only when they can be activated by a victim before a thief absconds with the stolen article. Such timer devices are problematic because the victim may not have a chance to activate such a device, and in doing so, the victim risks retaliation by an alert thief. Hand-held spray devices also invite retaliation by the thief because the thief must be present when such devices are used.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a marking material-spraying anti-theft device which can be used to mark a thief and the stolen goods after the thief has left the victim, and the victim is thus out of danger. There is also a need for a marking material-spraying anti-theft device which is automatic, and does not require dangerous action by the victim during a robbery to be effective.